Shinobi Wardens
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Forced to flee from their home village two shinobi embark on an epic quest to not only save their village but the world. fem Naru, Uncertain Pairings, rating may change, based off of EroSlackerMicha's Dragon Age Origins Naruto


Disclaimer: I own neither Dragon Age nor Naruto

**AN MUST READ: **EroSlackerMicha HAS given his permission to use his story as a base for mine, so chances are you will see similarities to his sotries, flamers will heat my house

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Bijuu talking**"

"_**Bijuu To Jinchuriki talk**_"

'_**Bijuu/Demon thinking**_'

Chapter One: Burning Home

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade looked at the pictures of her predecessors. Today she would announce the official sixth Hokage. She wanted to do it three years ago after the mess with Pein and then Danzo, but she'd taken up the post of Hokage again after her coma and hadn't had a chance with all the political maneuvering that was going on and the council kept her very busy.

_'That's a lie. I've had numerous chances, I just procrastinated in order to protect...'_ her thoughts were cut off as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." She called knowing that Shizune was busy in the hospital.

A man with tanned, weathered skin a black beard and hair entered. She blinked at him. he was foreign, he wore armor and carried a sword and a dagger across his back.

"Duncan?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tsunade." He greeted her. "You look as beautiful as ever." He said taking her hand in his gauntlet covered one and gave it a gentlemanly kiss.

"And you've gotten more charming." She said, her honey brown eyes studying him. _'Has it been so long?'_ she thought. "You've gotten old on me Duncan." She said seeing some silver in his hair. It was his eyes that showed he found it amusing.

"Some of us approach age with dignity." He told her.

Tsunade laughed. "Not me. I face it then run away screaming in the opposite direction."

Duncan chuckled. "I was surprised to hear that you returned to Konoha and are the Hokage." He said and took a seat that she offered.

"That's old news. I'm about to announce the next Hokage and retire to run the hospital and drink my free time away." She folded her hands. "What brings you all the way to Konoha, its nowhere near the lands you wander. And if I recall you were joining some secret order last time we talked."

Duncan smiled. "My ship stopped here for supplies before we make the long journey to Ferelden." He sighed. "A Blight has started and I've been searching for aid…" he looked at Tsunade hopefully.

She shook her head. "I wish I could, but the Council of Kage's swore to not be involved on things not part of the Elemental Nations. And with the mists we are safe from the Blight. I'm sorry Duncan, I wish I could help you. My grandfather and Uncle would have sent as many ninja as they could spare, but now…" she sighed. "Stupid politics, I'm not getting out of this too soon."

Duncan shrugged. "I'm sorry for bothering you. It was a vain hope, and I do understand. The Elemental countries keep their own affairs." Then he had a wry grin, "Of course a couple of ninja would have been nice."

Before Tsunade could speak further the door opened without any warning "Hey Baa-chan, how's it hanging?" Asked Naru Uzumaki as she strode into the room smiling, at nineteen she was considered one of the top Kunoichi both in skill and beauty, with her mother's crimson red hair in her father's style, cerulean blue eyes and a trio of whisker marks adorning each cheek, she was currently wearing a dark red t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of blue shinobi sandals as it was her day off, Naru paused as she noticed the Grey Warden in the room "Ah, sorry didn't realize you had company Baa-chan."

Tsunade's eye twitched at her adoptive daughter/apprentice's lack of tact or public respect "Duncan, may I introduce Naru Uzumaki," She said gesturing to the red head "She is currently one of our top Jonins in the village, Naru this is an old friend of mine Duncan, he's a Grey Warden from beyond the Mists."

Naru studied the man carefully and nodded in greeting "Nice to meet you Duncan-san," Naru said smiling "Welcome to Konoha, not very often we get travelers from beyond the Mists here."

Duncan chuckled "I wouldn't think so with how dangerous the Mists are." He agreed.

"Naru, I have some things to discuss with the Council," Tsunade announced "Would you mind showing Duncan around Konoha," She turned to Duncan hopefully "You will stay for the Coronation of the new Hokage won't you Duncan?"

"It would be my pleasure, the last time I witnessed a Coronation was when your Teacher was named." Duncan agreed smiling reminiscently.

Naru blinked "You knew Jiji(1)?" She asked curiously looking at Duncan who chuckled.

"We met briefly during my last visit with my mentor." He explained before bowing to Tsunade "I'll speak to you later than Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded and sent a look to Naru with a clear message '_Behave_' as Duncan headed to the door, Naru just smiled and waved before following Duncan

Naru met Duncan at the bottom of the stairs. "Have you seen Konoha before?" she asked the warrior.

"I have, but a lot has changed since I was last here." Duncan replied as they began to walk.

"So, you a samurai?" Naruto asked.

Duncan shook his head in denial "No, I'm a Grey Warden."

"What's that?" Naru asked in confusion as they walked slowly. Many of the shops were opening for the day. Some store owners nodded at Naru. Their treatment of her had changed greatly since her battle with Pein three years ago.

Duncan chuckled understandably. "An order dedicated to battling Dark Spawn, creatures twisted and evil." Duncan answered trying to simplify it for someone who never saw them before. "Creatures of pure evil that will stop at nothing than wiping out all life as we know it."

Naru took this in. "Is Konoha in danger from these Dark Spawn?" She asked, all humour gone from her voice

"No. Something keeps them contained to the lands of Ferelden and its neighbouring lands." Duncan answered looking back reflectively.

Naru remained silent in thought as they moved about the village market area.

"Last time I was here, this was a dango shop." Duncan gestured towards a stand that now sold scrolls.

"I remember that place. It burned down when I was little." Naru explained smiling fondly as she remembered the owner passing off a stick of Dango every once and awhile in secret.

Naru showed him to the academy where the students could be seen training in Taijutsu.

"Ah, yes. This is still the same." Duncan said. "I remember when I was here with my mentor, Sarutobi was trying to discipline one of his students. If I recall it was about peeping on Tsunade" Duncan gave a chuckle. "I just can't remember his name." He rubbed his beard in thought.

"Ero-Sannin?" Naru asked surprised then corrected himself "Jiraiya Oil."

Duncan nodded in confirmation. "I wonder what happened to him and his friend."

Naru looked at the academy sadly as she remembered what had happened "Sensei died and Orochimaru turned traitor and died a couple of years ago."

Duncan sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. Both were great friends when I met them…were their deaths…were they connected?"

Naru shook her head and told Duncan how Jiraiya had died at the hands of his own student Nagato and gave a brief history of Orochimaru up until his death at Sasuke's hands.

Duncan shakes his head. "Such promise wasted." He muttered mournfully.

Naru shrugged unaffected "Orochimaru wanted power and immortality, instead he found himself friendless and alone in the end." She explained with an odd look.

"Wise words." Duncan said looking at the girl slightly impressed.

Naru only shrugged "Life lessons." She answered as they kept walking.

"Have you eaten yet Duncan-san?" Naru asked as they neared her favorite stand.

"Ah, no I haven't," the Warden admitted "I was going to eat before returning to my ship."

"C'mon I'll buy you a bowl of the best Ramen you will ever have." Naru announced as she lead Duncan to Ichiraku's.

Pushing aside the curtain Naru called out. "Ayame-chan!"

Duncan entered and saw a young woman behind the counter. "Naru-chan." She greeted smiling at her friend. "Your usual?"

The red head nodded and gestured to Duncan "And a bowl for Duncan-san to try." She requested

Ayame as the woman was called greeted him. "What would you like to try?" she asked.

Duncan looked at the menu above the bar. "I'll try the chicken and pork ramen, and a bottle of water please." He said taking a seat at the bar.

Naru used the time to study the man more. The armour and weapons looked well used and cared for. The man's skin was dark and Naru could tell it was from long hours under the sun.

"So how long have you known Tsunade?" Duncan asked.

Naru shrugged. "About eight years nearly nine, studied under her for about five." Naru answered before looking at the man. "What about you?"

Duncan chuckled. "I met Tsunade long ago…I was about eleven or twelve when I first met her when my mentor came to Konoha to speak with the Hokage." Naru listened as Duncan told of his impressions of the Sannin when they were his age.

"Over the years my mentor had me learn everything from eating habits to politics. I even got a year of training in your ninja academy." Duncan said with a chuckle. "I felt awkward but at the same time I was fascinated with everything I saw."

Naru laughed as Duncan talked about Jiraiya's failed attempts at getting a date from Tsunade when the flap to the stand rustled "Ah, I thought I would find you here Imotou(2)," Said a brunette with short hair about six years older than Naru, scrawling tattoos all over his visible body, he was wearing a dark green muscle shirt under a black flack vest donating the rank of jonin and wearing a pair of black shinobi pants with black combat boots and a pair of swords strapped to his back, the one on the right looked like a standard katana while the one on the left looked to more like a right angled triangle in shape while he also had a pair of combat knives peeking out from the top of his boots, the eyes were the oddest features however with a green gold flecked eye on his left and a gold green fleck eye on his right with a trio of scars descending across that eye.

"Ah Aniki(3)!" Naru greeted happily as she turned in her seat "You're back!"

The man nodded as he sat down wearily "Yup, and the Daimyo has one less power hungry official after his seat." He declared as Ayame brought him a bottle of water "Whose your friend?"

"Ah this is Duncan, a Grey Warden from beyond the Mists," Naru said gesturing to the Grey Warden who nodded "Duncan this is my 'Big Brother' so to speak Ryu Hisanaga."

"Nice to meet you Ryu." Duncan said "I remember meeting a few Hisanaga during my last visit here."

Ryu chuckled "Must have been awhile ago than, my clan, sans me of course, died during the Kyuubi's attack on the village, I do plan on rebuilding it though."

Naru snorted "With your luck with the fairer sex Aniki?" She asked teasingly "Not likely."

The three continued to eat their Ramen as Duncan shared some stories of his time with the younger Sannins of Konoha when a masked ANBU entered the stall.

"Uzumaki." The one wearing the Boar mask said.

"Yes, does Baa-chan need me yet?" the girl asked and blinked at seeing seven Anbu standing there.

"You and jonin Hisanaga are to come with us to the council chamber." Boar said in a very neutral voice. Duncan cocked an eyebrow at this man's tone.

Naru seemed to notice how tense the Anbu were. "What's goin' on?" She asked suspiciously. Ayame returned from the back room and when Naru turned to see her two of the Anbu leapt and took her to the ground a third rushed up and bound her hands and fingers as five more did the same to Ryu who was still tired from his mission.

"You'll pay for what you've done monster." The Eagle masked Anbu snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naru asked as her face was buried into the ground.

"Damn Fuckers!" Ryu shouted as the markings on his body began to shift only for one of the ANBU to hit a pressure point knocking the jonin out

"Excuse me." Duncan said as he stood. "What are the charges?"

"Stay out of this stranger." One of the Anbu barked at him as they hauled Naru to her feet as another picked Ryu up none to gently and disappeared in a mass Shunshin. Duncan looked over at the girl Ayame. "Where would they take him?" Duncan asked. '_There is something wrong here and I need to find out what.'_ Duncan thought as he paid for the meals and hurried to the tower after Ayame had told him to the interrogation chamber.

_'I need to see Tsunade and get this cleared up.'_ Duncan thought and cursed at the distance he'd have to cover wearing armour.

OoOoOoO

Duncan looked at the Hokage's tower that was surrounded by Anbu wearing an odd symbol that translated to ROOT. He shook his head and found his way blocked.

"HALT!" one of the Root marked Anbu said. "No one is to enter the tower."

Duncan studied the masked face. "I need to speak with Lady Tsunade, its important."

The Anbu snorted. "Leave outsider."

Duncan's eyes narrowed and he took in the eager stances by the Anbu. "Very well." He said and walked away. When he got out of their sight he pulled a charmed necklace out of his pouch and slipped it around his neck. Speaking the command word he was covered by the onetime use spell and turned himself invisible. _'Time to see what is going on here.'_

Using his years of training he crept past the Anbu. His only close call was on the stairs, but he managed to balance himself on the rail and waited until the pair passed him by and he made to the top floor.

He entered the hallway and crept along recalling his misspent youth when his mentor had found him in the slums and taught him more than being a pickpocket.

He got to the office and frowned seeing the armed ninja and numerous councillors gathered there.

The youngest man there stood with a grin. His hair reminded Duncan of a ducks backside. He looked at the gathered Root and spoke. "This will work. Keep her contained and once the announcement is made you will kill her."

"Lord Uchiha, what of the Kyuubi bitch?" one of the councilmen asked.

The identified Uchiha smirked. "Right now she's having her chakra sealed away permanently along with Hisanaga and once its announced that he's 'Killed' the Fifth Hokage when she 'told' her that I was going to be announced as the sixth Hokage they will be 'executed', well Hisanaga will be anyways, Uzumaki will make for good breeding material." He laughed a bit madly. "And everyone that is loyal to Tsunade, more to the point those loyal to Uzumaki are either in Root holding cells or out of the village and by the time they come back I'll be Hokage."

"A dangerous game you're playing Sasuke-kun." One of the Hokage's advisors warned. "Uzumaki is well liked and respected."

Sasuke Uchiha snorted. "The idiot couldn't lace up her boots without help. Konoha will accept me as the Sixth Hokage." He smirked again.

Duncan saw the two advisors share a look and he remembered them as the Third's teammates, Koharu and Homura. He watched as they left and then when the arrogant Uchiha left, leaving several guards. Duncan wasted no time as he unsheathed his sword and dagger and the first Anbu was gutted and the second one beheaded and their bodies were falling to the ground when Duncan's charm failed and he tore into the third guard, burying his dagger in the man's skull

He kicked open the door and found Tsunade bound and gagged on the floor with her assistant several feet away dead.

Cutting her free he looked at her. "Thank the Maker that you are still alive."

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she looked at her long time friend and first apprentice. "He killed her." she whispered. "He walked up behind her and slit her throat. I knew I should have killed the little bastard and ignored the council when they said he should be allowed back into the village." Tsunade was leaning against her desk. "I need to gather Anbu." She said.

Duncan shook his head. "It looks like a silent and complete takeover." When Tsunade looked at him he explained what he overheard.

"Damn it. And I sent most of them away. The earliest anyone would be back is a week's time." Tsunade sat on the edge of her desk and thought.

"Your best bet would be to escape Konoha and lead a revolt when you have allies around you." Duncan said.

Tsunade nodded. "I hate to say it, but you're right. I only hope Naru and Ryu can…SHIT! " Tsunade shouted desperately as she remembered Duncan's words.

She grabbed her jacket. "We need to rescue them. I know we aren't…" she began, but Duncan held up a hand. "Of course I'll help you." He loosened his blades and shifted his shoulder wincing as it actually cracked.

Tsunade grinned. "Sucks getting old doesn't it?"

Duncan gave her a look. "Getting old?"

The two friends and warriors slipped out of the office, Tsunade delaying long enough to seal Shizune's body in a scroll to bury her later and to silently vow to rip the Uchiha's head off personally.

OoOoOoO

Duncan's sword dispatched another Root Anbu and Tsunade's fist pulped another as they moved through the base. "I knew Danzo had a base, and I thought that we had mapped it all." She said as they hurried towards another staircase that led them further below Konoha in a web of tunnels. They had discovered the path down as a pair of Root operatives had gotten cocky and Tsunade cursed as she knew with her luck this wouldn't end well.

Six floors lower than the last floor they knew about originally and Tsunade growled at the sheer number of ninja that were hidden here. '_Three fucking years and we thought we'd cut the last Root cell out.'_ Tsunade thought as Duncan was showing what a warrior of his stature can do as he chopped, slashed and bashed his way through Danzo's trained minions. '_I knew when that bastard died he had more than what we found.'_ Tsunade thought as she followed Duncan who had another Root pinned to the wall, but the man bit down on a poison tooth before he could be questioned.

"Looks like this is where the trail ends." Duncan said as he flicked blood off his blades.

Tsunade growled and with a chakra enhanced punch blew a hole in the wall leading to another corridor that the end showed a lit room.

Tsunade and Duncan rushed to the end where they found an unconscious Naru strapped to a chair and the marks of the chakra seal fading while a barely conscious Ryu lay on the ground breathing raggedly "Tsu-Tsunade-sama?" He called out questioningly as they approached "A-and you're Duncan-san."

"NO!" Tsunade shouted rushed in and moved to Naru's side as Duncan checked on Ryu. "Pulse…slow, erratic." Tsunade looked at Duncan who gave an indicator that Ryu would be fine. "Breathing…breathing…come on baby don't leave me." Tsunade cast several medical jutsu, several of them she invented herself.

Duncan looked around but it seemed that those that had done this had left.

Tsunade was crying as she fought to heal the girl she saw as her own.

"Tsunade?"

She ignored Duncan's voice. "They took away his chakra and…" she looked at the results her scan was giving her. "They took the Kyuubi out of her. shit…the procedure is supposed to take three days how the hell?"

The door behind Tsunade opened. But she wasn't paying attention, Duncan was and he put himself between Tsunade and the possible threat.

"Put that away."

Duncan recognized Koharu as she entered the room. "Damn, we're too late." Koharu said as she entered with a pair of ninja.

"Lady Tsunade." The first said and Duncan took a moment to study the newcomers. The first was a woman with black hair and red eyes. The other was a man with long broom-like silver hair and his head protector was over his left eye. The man's eye widened seeing Naru.

"We failed." He said dropping to one knee and lowering his head.

"Not yet." Tsunade said as she grabbed a soldier pill and popped it in her mouth.

Koharu grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? She's dead."

"What?" Ryu asked weakly as the red eyed women helped him sit up

Tsunade shook her head. "I can use the same technique Chiyo did when she revived Gaara." Tsunade started to form seals when Koharu knocked her out.

Duncan moved but the village elder held up her hand. "I remember you. Now listen. The jutsu that Tsunade was about to use would have cost her life." She explained

Duncan listened and lowered his sword. Koharu looked at Kurenai and Kakashi as she addressed them. "You two will need to get Tsunade to Suna. Contact everyone you can the Uchiha is going for a takeover and without allies Tsunade can't come back."

"What about Naru and Ryu?" Kakashi asked "As they are..."

Koharu looked at the pair. "I have lived too long to see them die here." She said. She looked at Duncan. "They won't be able to stay. Without chakra and without the Kyuubi she's defenceless against her enemies, and Ryu has made enemies of his own who would gladly take advantage of his state"

Duncan looked at the weak man as he whispered something to Kurenai who nodded and darted out of the room, and the lifeless girl before he spoke. "I can take them with me, my ship returns beyond the veil tonight."

Koharu closed her eyes and looked at Tsunade. "It means they'll be safe then so be it." Duncan thought about telling her about his concerns about the Blight, but shook himself mentally.

Koharu took Tsunade's place. "Once I do this, you two are to get the Godaime Hokage out of here and make sure the Grey Warden gets to his ship with Naru and Ryu."

Kakashi nodded as Kurenai returned carrying Ryu's weapons helping him put them on

"She's going to be weak after this. You look after her." Koharu said and Duncan gave his word.

Koharu's aged fingers sped thru the seals with grace and speed that showed she might be old but she wasn't out of the game.

She put her hands on Naru and there was a flash as her life energy sped into her. '_I've done all I can Sarutobi. My debt to you is complete old friend. You better put in a good word for me when I get there.'_ Koharu thought as her life slowly faded from her.

Her final sight was the rise and fall of Naru's chest as darkness claimed her.

OoOoOoO

"Kakashi grab Naruto. I've got Lady Tsunade." Kurenai said as she hoisted the unconscious Hokage over her shoulder. Kakashi did the same with Naru while Ryu leaned on Duncan barely able to support himself.

"Thank you Elder. May Kami smile upon you for all you have done seen and unseen." Kakashi said as he closed the dead woman's eyes, wishing he could do more for her.

Duncan pulled an object and looked at the pair of Jonin. "Go. Once I throw this the place will go up in flames." He instructed the as Kakashi hurled Ryu over his shoulder opposite from Naru

Kakashi nodded and Duncan was behind them as he tossed the firebomb and watched as the room began to burn, Koharu's body quickly engulfed and Duncan thanked the mage he'd met who showed him how to make them.

OoOoOoO

The trio with the two females and barely conscious male made it out of the village meeting no opposition as everyone was gathered at the base of the Hokage Tower to watch the crowning of the new Hokage. Duncan found his horse where he left it and after getting into the saddle he looked at the pair of ninja. "This is where we part ways."

Kakashi didn't like surrendering Naru or Ryu to the man. "He's helpless. They not only sealed both of their chakra away but they took the Kyuubi out of her. it would be suicide for them to stay Kakashi." Kurenai said and Duncan could see how much it hurt her to say it. "They needs to be away from this while the Hokage fights to reclaim Konoha."

Duncan listened to the pair argue back and forth. "I take them with me, Tsunade knows where and how to get a hold of me when she wants either of them." Duncan announced in a voice that commanded the Grey Wardens back home

The two ninja shared a look. "Our priority is Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said with pain in his voice. He looked at Duncan. "Your word that you'll keep Naru and Ryu safe until Lady Tsunade can send for them."

Duncan nodded. He'd make sure that the whisker marked red head and the tattooed brunette was as safe as possible with the Blight in Ferelden. Tsunade knew but these two didn't and Duncan was desperate for any kind of aid.

Kakashi helped get Naru in the saddle before Duncan as Ryu managed to get himself on the second with some aid from Kurenai "Damn this sucks," He mumbled shaking his head "I feel like I'm going to be sick." Ryu promptly leaned over the horse and threw up.

"I wish you success. Tell Tsunade…" here Duncan paused. "Tell her I'll make sure Naru and Ryu come home safely." Kakashi nodded once and watched as the foreigner rode away with his comrade and sensei's daughter.

'_I wish you well. Come back soon.'_ the silver haired Jonin thought and then took the burden of carrying the Hokage. The three day trip without supplies was going to be interesting since they knew that until they were in Suna they had no allies until they could send out the call and for that Tsunade had to be awake.

With one last look where Duncan had rode away with Naru and Ryu the two Jonin of Konoha with the unconscious Hokage fled the land of fire vowing to return and right things as soon as possible.

OoOoOoO

Naru groaned weakly as her eyes slowly fluttered open to a wooden roof "Finally awake Imotou?" Ryu's voice asked from her right.

Shifting her head slightly Naru saw her brother in all but blood sitting beside her with a sad smile "Aniki?" She asked "Where are we?"

A sigh caught her attention as she turned to see Duncan sitting at the foot of her bed "You are on a boat to Ferelden," He announced "You have been unconscious for three days and a lot has happened."

Naru blinked and looked at Ryu fearfully who looked to the side "Uchiha-Baita(4) did a coup against Tsunade," He explained reluctantly "You nearly died when they sealed your chakra and the Kyuubi away, Koharu-dono used Chiyo's technique to bring you back from death, they managed to work around the Kami Hogo(5) and seal away my own chakra as well, although I didn't have it as bad as you, Tsunade-sama is currently gathering allies to take Konoha back, though how long that will take is anyone's guess, we however are going to Ferelden."

Naru blinked "Why?" She asked "Baa-chan needs us!"

Ryu sighed while Duncan left the room to leave the siblings be "Naru the two of us are incredibly weak, we could still fight yes, but against Shinobi we would be useless and a burden and Target." He stated bluntly "We both know this, what we need to do is wait, learn how to fight without Chakra and maybe even help Duncan out a bit, apparently there is a Blight happening right now, and he's looking for recruits."

Naru remained silent as she processed this "No rest for the wicked eh?" She said suddenly making Ryu blink and laugh before helping her stand.

"C'mon, we got you third most favourite thing in the world waiting," Ryu announced "Training."

Naru grinned as she followed Ryu out to the deck of the ship '_Just wait Sasuke, when I get back, you _will_ die, all bets are off the table._' She swore as she stepped out into the sunshine.

OoOoOoO

**AN MUST READ!:** There you have the Shinobi Origins of Shinobi Wardens, so I need Pairing ideas for the story (No Yaoi, and out of fairness Yuri), just say something like fem-city elf or male-human noble for your vote or the characters name, also I will be doing the City Elf First and then I will accept requests for the next Origin quest line!

1- Jiji: Old man

2- Imouto: Little sister

3- Aniki: Big Brother

4- Baita: Bitch(Can YOU think of anything better of what to call him? I will accept suggestions)

5- Kami Hogo: Devine Protection: An S-ranked Chimera type seal, originally used as a protection seal for the Raiinparusu(Lightning Impulse, Forbidden Supplementary Lightning Jutsu giving the user a zero point reaction time and a significant boost in speed) that through trial and error began to evolve taking on attributes of other seals such as the Fuuka Houin(Fire Sealing Method) and others becoming one of the world's most renown seals, Ryu himself admits he doesn't know the full extent of the seal powers anymore.

Character Profiles

Naru Uzumaki  
Gender: Female  
Class: Rouge(Shinobi)  
Stats: Str-11  
Dex-17  
Will-12  
Mag-11  
Cun-18  
Con-10  
Weapons: 2x Dagger  
Armor: Light(Leather)

Ryu Hisanaga  
Gender: Male  
Class: Rouge(Shinobi)  
Stats: Str-14  
Dex-16  
Will-12  
Mag-11  
Cun-16  
Con-10  
Weapons: Katana(Tenryu[Heavenly Dragon])  
Sword(?)  
2x Daggers  
Armor: Studded Leather


End file.
